SparkMe1337's Beginners Guide (Early Game)
Introduction I would like to start off by saying that this is a guide for beginners. Advanced players should easily breeze over this and should honestly have no reason to read. Anyway, this guide is for people who may be new to the game and may be struggling to get off the ground. This guide will help you achieve maximum effectiveness in the early game and make you better than you currently are. It assumed when reading this guide that you know the basic controls of the game. Let's get started shall we? First Minutes Every game you start off with one command center, a scout, two light soldiers, and a light tank. These four units and the building will be your main defense for most of the early game. They should be a high priority and should not be used carelessly. The first thing to do when starting a game is to place down a power plant, never place a fusion plant as those are expensive and have a long return rate. You also will want to place two or three other power plants in the surrounding crystals. While doing this you want to be looking for an ally, if you want to know how to find a good ally click here. If you prefer to go solo you should be watching out for potential threats. If you find an ally, place another power plant at their base. In total your income p/m should be either 40 or 50. This should allow you to quickly build up cash. Keep in mind someone may try to destroy one of the unguarded power plants. If said player tries to do so, move to where they are attacking and destroy them. Their units will be too busy hitting the power plant to hit your units. If you manage to destroy their units, gladly go and destroy their power plants as they are unguarded since the player's units were destroyed. Ensuing Minutes After your power plants are up and defended your first priority should be building barracks. When you are allied though, only you or your ally will have to build barracks as allies have the abilities to share buildings. This means that if your ally has share buildings on and you have share buildings on, you will be able to build units at your ally's barracks and your ally will be able to build units at your barracks. After you have done this you should immediately start building heavy soldiers. Once you reach your unit cap you should build three houses and max out your cap with nothing but heavy troops. This means you need to sell your scout and two light soldiers. If at any point you are attacked, you should devote all incoming cash to building new units and defending your power plants. Once you have successfully defended you should start planning a counterattack on their base to rid the game of a war-monger. Most likely though, someone has not attacked you. So you should be looking for someone to attack and conquer. Who you choose is entirely up to you, but preferably you should attack someone who is close to you or your ally and who may be a threat. Nearing Mid Game At this point you should either be ready to attack someone or you should have already attacked someone. But if you were attacked early you should have recovered by now and should be building up an army. If you destroyed someone you most likely gained two or three extra energy crystals. You should immediately place power plants at these crystals and be ready to defend them. This should increase your income from 40 or 50 to 60 or 80. This extra income should be dedicated to one of two things. Forts, turrets, command centers etc. if you are constantly under threat and need urgent protection. Or tank factories, airports, and research centers if you believe the other players are passive and not an urgent threat towards you. This should help you transition towards the mid game where things start to pick up.